Dragonball R
by Strife99
Summary: Goku and Kimberly are sent to earth a babies to destroy earth then they bump their head. Now 25 years later Goku reunites with his long lost sister, together they go on to face the Saiyans, Frieza, the Androids and more.


For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Dragon ball Z & Power Ranger series._

* * *

25 years ago.

Planet Vegeta.

Two babies with a tail one named Kakarot and the other named Fasha named after Bardock teammate.

What is their power level? An old wise man asked.

Both are 5 the second old wise man said.

Send the two of them to the weak planet called Earth the old wise man said.

The two men put Fasha (Kim) and Kakarot in their pods as they are sent to earth.

As the two kids are sent towards Earth, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta as well as their father Bardock.

Kakarot is found by an old man in the woods but even thou he gives him trouble in the beginning, later Kakarot bumps his head on a tree and forgets about destroying Earth and becomes a caring loving boy.

Fasha (Kim) is found by a young couple who decides to raise the kid as their own but likes Kakarot she too bumps her head on a tree and forgets about destroying Earth and becomes a caring loving girl.

* * *

25 years later.

Kim's Place.

Kim walks in the kitchen after her 3rd straight dream about a man with spiky hair with orange gi with orange pants and can't help wonder who he is.

Why is it I'm having a dream about a man I don't know? Kim wondered.

Kim grabbed a glass from the cupboard and then poured a glass of Red Wine.

Kim knows she only drinks wine when she is upset.

Maybe I should call Trini? Kim pondered.

Kim looks at the time and saw it is 3:46 in the morning.

She would kill me if I called her at this time of night.

Kim finished her drink and then went back to her room.

As she sits on her bed she looks at a picture of her at 7 years old that she hasn't even shown Tommy. What would he say if he knew I had a tail I know he'd probably go crazy? What am I saying this is Tommy I'm talking about the man I still love but I'm on a mission to find who am I and where I come from.

The next day.

Ok I'll leave my month rent on the table as I'm going to West City Kim said as she placed the next month rent on the table. Maybe they might know who this person I keep dreaming about.

Kim took only a spare of clothes with her and a few drinks (eg. Pop, Juice) and some can goods and some plastic Fork, knife and spoon also some DynoCaps with her.

As she stepped outside she sees her best friend since forever Trini Kwan.

Trin what are you doing here? Kim asked.

What I should be asking you is where are you going? Trini asked Kim.

I know you know me since I was 8 but I'm going show you something I've never shown anyone Kim said.

And what is that? Trini asked.

This Kim said as she went in her pants and pulled her tail out.

Kim what is that? Trini asked a little freaked out.

My tail and before you ask I have no idea where I got it I guess I was born with it Kim explained.

But one problem Kimmy humans aren't born with tails Trini said.

I know Trin but I'm going to find out where this tail comes from and is there any other with it.

Take my car and I'm coming with you.

Fine Kim said as she put her stuff in the car.

So where are we going? Trini asked.

Well I thought of going to West City to start Kim said as she locked her house up.

So are you going to tell Tommy? Trini said with an evil smirk.

Not until I can find out about my past Kim said.

On the road.

Kim whenever we go to a restaurant you always get a drink why? Trini asked.

For some reason I rend to eat large amounts of food but I only do that when I'm alone so when we went to somewhere to eat I always got a drink Kim said.

How much food? Trini said not taking her eye off the road.

Let just say I eat more than ten servings Kim said.

How when you look so skinny? Trini asked.

Tell me when we get there Kim said as she lay down and took a nap.

Ok Kimmy Trini said as she pulled out a wireless headset and places it on her cell phone.

Trini calls Jason.

Jason you there?

Yea Trin so did Kim get surprised? Jason asked.

Jason can you look up Capsule Corp and see if they know anyone that may have a tail, don't ask Trini said.

Sure I'll be a while.

Ten minutes later.

Trini I tried to find something but the site is so complex that when I try to find anything remotely similar to someone with a tail it starts up a red alert and forces my computer to shut the tab off Jason said.

Thanks for trying Jase Trini said.

Call you later Jason said as he hung up.

* * *

5 days later.

I can't believe she slept through the whole ride Trini said as Kim just woke up.

Are we here Trin? Kim asked.

Yea Kimmy.

While you slept I phoned Jason and asked to find anything with a tail and he got zip.

Oh I see.

Kim I know you're a little down but we'll find out everything you came here for Trini said.

But what if we can't find anything Kim said as she started to cry.

Kim calm down and I think we should start at Capsule Corp Trini suggested.

Why there? Kim asked.

I figure in a big city as this Capsule Corp would be the ideal place to start.

At Capsule Corp.

Kim and Trini walked in Capsule Corp building and saw a desk clerk.

Can I help you? The lady asked.

Yes we're looking for someone who had a tail or has a tail and this isn't a joke Trini said.

Ms. Bulma Brief might know she'll be down in 15 the lady said.

15 minutes later.

A lady with blue hair walks in.

I'm Bulma Brief and I hear that you have something similar to my friend Bulma said.

And who is that? Kim asked.

Don't worry I'll take you two with me to Roshi place since I'm meeting him there Bulma said.

But I have my car outside Trini said.

Is it a DynoCap? Bulma asked.

No but I have a one that can put my car in till we get to this "Roshi" place Trini said as she went to do just that.

Are you two close? Bulma asked.

Yea there's nothing she doesn't know except one thing Kim said.

And what is that? Bulma asked.

That my parent aren't my real mom and dad I was adopted Kim said.

Why haven't you told her? Bulma asked.

I just can't Kim said.

Everyone has secrets they can't tell Bulma said.

* * *

Master Roshi Island.

45 minutes later.

Bulma who are these two beauties? Krillin asked.

I'm Kim and this is Trini Kim said.

Roshi walks up to Kim and notice that she looks similar to Goku.

You have the same eyes, smile and your natural hair color is the same as Goku Roshi said.

Who's Goku? Kim asked.

Our friend Bulma said.

Just then on a yellow cloud Goku with his son arrives.

Hey guys Goku said as he notices Kim. Who are you?

Kimberly but call me Kim. I've seen you somewhere but where?

But I've never seen you and I think I'd remember you Goku said.

Anyways this my best friend Trini Kim said.

Nice to meet you Trini said.

Likewise Goku said.

Goku who is that behind your leg? Bulma asked.

Oh him Goku said. He's my Son Gohan.

WHAT YOUR SON! Bulma yelled.

Pretty wild huh Goku said. Wow.

Oh Goku he's adorable Bulma said.

Gohan say hi Goku said.

Hello everyone Gohan said as he bowed.

Oh hello Bulma said as she, Krillin and Master Roshi did the same.

This is Gohan Goku said very proud.

Gohan I see you named him after your grandfather did you Roshi said.

Goku nodded.

Well that's wonderful he's a fine looking boy I'm sure your grandfather would be proud Roshi said.

Gohan how old are you? Bulma asked.

4 and a half Gohan said very nervous.

Are you going to be a brave fighter like your dad? Bulma asked.

Well Chi-Chi doesn't let him train Goku said.

No Martial Arts huh, so what do you want to be when you grow up? Bulma asked.

An artha petus (or however it's spelled) Gohan said.

Wow an artha petus huh Bulma said.

Bulma notice Gohan's tail.

A tail huh Bulma said.

Just like me Goku said.

Has anything strange happen to Gohan at night? Bulma said.

What do you mean? Goku asked.

She means has Gohan looked at the moon at night when it's full Roshi said.

I don't think so Goku said.

Roshi glares at Goku.

No we all go to bed pretty early Goku said.

Bulma and Master Roshi looks at Gohan playing with Turtle.

Why? Goku asked.

Why you say no reason Roshi panicked. No reason at all.

* * *

Just then a Saiyan spaceship crashed at Angle Grove.

Both Tommy and Jason sees the crash.

Tommy do you still have your morpher? Jason asked.

Yea Jason, my Zeo & White tiger Morpher Tommy said as he held on his White tiger Morpher.

Good Tommy Jason said as he held on to his.

Then the spaceship opened and the alien came out and flew upward.

Who is he? Tommy asked.

The Alien used his scouter to scan to two power lever.

_Tommy Oliver, power level 246._

Next was Jason.

_Jason lee Scott, Power level 251._

Both of your power level is weak the Alien said.

Both Tommy and Jason went to attack him but he dodge both of them.

There's a stronger power lever located up in the north.

That's where Kim and Trini are Jason said as the Alien flew in the air.

I've never felt helpless in my life Jason said.

With Piccolo

It can be I've never felt such power Piccolo said. it can't be Goku.

Piccolo sees the Alien.

I don't know who he is.

The alien lands in front of Piccolo.

Excuse me for dropping in, I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot and a woman named Fasha the Alien said.

Your excused but maybe you need glasses for both your eyes.

You're a very funny man.

Yeah I wouldn't count on that.

Wouldn't you the Alien said as he pressed his Scouter.

_Piccolo, Power level 322._

I can tell you aren't from around here. You'll be a fool to attack me with such a weak power level.

Now listen to me, you came here I have no reason to fight you.

I do.

Piccolo gets mad and then fires a Ki blast at him.

If you're trying to get my legs shaved then go right ahead the Alien taunted as smoke cleared as there was no scratch on him.

Impossible piccolo said.

The alien sees a higher power level on his scouter.

I sense a stronger power the alien left.

Back with Goku and co.

Goku sense something coming.

Guys something strong is coming Goku said.

I don't see anything Bulma said.

I sense it to Krillin said as the Alien was in plain sight.

I see it Roshi said.

Ha ha ha the alien laughed.

The alien landed.

The alien scanned all the power level.

_Krillin, Power level 236._

_Roshi, Power level 50._

_Trini Kwan, Power level 229._

_Kimberly Ann Hart, Power level 296._

_Goku Light, Power level 339._

Brother and sister together the Alien said.

Both Goku and Kim looked at each other.

You're my Brother/Sister both Kim and Goku said at the same time.

You grew up Kakarot the Alien said.

Kakarot? Goku said.

And you have to Fasha.

Fasha? Kim said.

Shoo fly Krillin said as he went up to him but the alien used him tail to make Krillin go backwards and landed in the house.

Krillin Goku said as he sees the tail. You have a tail.

You finally noticed.

What are you … I Goku said as he kept Gohan away from him. I've never seen you before.

Bulma pulled Gohan away from Goku.

Kakarot you don't know who I am?

I don't know who this Kakarot is but I'm Goku.

What happened to you?

Gohan ran to Goku.

Gohan get back Goku said.

Did you ever hit your head when you were young?

Yea I don't remember.

You stupid fool.

Master Roshi told Goku what happened when Grandpa Gohan found him.

I'm from outer space.

Yes Roshi said.

That would explain a lot Bulma said. So you think Goku has some connection with him?

I wish I knew Roshi said.

Kay you got my attention Goku said. Tell us who you are?

Alright I'm Raditz Yours and Fasha big brother.

Both Kim and Goku can't believe it.

Krillin, are you alright? Goku said.

Raditz told them of their Saiyan race.

I'm sure you looked at the full moon? Raditz said. Your tail is gone.

Got rid of it long time ago Goku said.

Without your tail you can't access your true power Raditz said.

You mean this Kim said as she pulled out her tail.

I see some has their tail Raditz said.

Raditz sees Gohan and goes right for him but even thou Goku tries to intervene but Raditz knees him in the stomach then grabs Gohan. Meet me here in 24 hours with 10,000 bodies' hahaha.

Raditz laughs as he flew off.

Gohan Goku said as he tried to get Gohan.

Trini phone ranged.

Hello Trini said.

Trini some space pod landed near the youth center but Tommy and I saw the alien that was in the spaceship and he's strong Jason said on the other side.

I think we just saw him and you'll never guess what I just found out Trini said.

And what's that? Jason asked.

To put it simple Kim is an Alien from space and she has a Brother.

A brother! An Alien! Jason said very shocked.

Yea and that Alien both of you saw is their brother.

With Jason.

Jason put me on Tommy asked.

Sure Jason said. Trini I'm putting Tommy on.

No prob Trini said.

Tommy grabs the phone.

Trini both me and Jason went to attack him but he's good and do you have your power coin still? Tommy asked.

With Trini said.

Yea Tommy Trini said as she reached in her pocket.

Good cause we might need it (here the power coin still work) Tommy said. Does Kim have hers?

Don't know? Trini asked. Kim do you have your power coin?

Yea Kim said as she reached in her pocket. I don't know about you but if what Raditz said it true then I'm going to help get your kid back Goku.

Goku got up.

Yea Tommy she has hers Trini said.

I think it's time for the return of the Power Rangers Tommy said.

I was thinking the same thing Trini said. So you know where's Zack is? I know Billy isn't on the Planet.

He's in town I'll have to get him but how are we going to get Billy? Tommy said.

I have Billy's old morpher in my Car Trini said.

So who are you going to give it to since Billy isn't here Tommy said.

I know who it's going to be Trini said.

Trini put me on Goku said.

Tommy I'm putting Kim's brother Trini said.

Fine Tommy said.

Trini passed the phone to Goku.

Hi my guess is your Tommy Goku said.

Yea Tommy said. And you must be Goku.

Yes now that the introduction are over Goku said. Tommy I have a gut feeling that Raditz isn't the only Saiyan and there might be more also is there a way to access those coins power but not transform.

No but do you know of anyone that can? Tommy asked.

Yea one Goku said.

Who is that? Tommy asked.

My friend Bulma Briefs Goku said.

Isn't she from Capsule Corp? Tommy asked.

Yea but that's not important she'll be able to recreate those things but have it where you can use the power but not transform but you'll be given the option Goku said.

With Tommy and Jason.

Tommy He's coming closer Jason said as he sensed Raditz.

Goku I'll have to let you go Tommy said as he hung up.

Tommy threw the phone on Jason bag.

It's Morphing Time Jason said. Tyrannosaurus.

Jason Transformed into the Red, Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

Raditz landed and scan Jason new power level.

_Jason Lee Scott, Power Level 340._

No matter it will all end the same Raditz said.

It's Morphing Time Tommy said. White Tiger.

Tommy transformed into the White, Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

Raditz scan Tommy new power level.

_Tommy Oliver, Power Level 333._

You two think you can beat me Raditz said as he tossed Gohan in his Spaceship.

Back with Goku.

Piccolo lands on Roshi Island.

I know what you're thinking Piccolo Goku said as he knew Piccolo wants to deal with Raditz. Flying Nimbus.

Flying Nimbus lands right next to Goku.

Brother Kim said as she knew Raditz was right about Goku being her bother. I'm coming.

You sure Sis It's going to be life or death Goku said.

I know Kim said as she jumped on Nimbus.

You didn't fall Goku said as he did the same.

Back with the White and Red Ranger.

Now time to take out the trash White ranger said.

I'm Trash eh? Raditz said as he went to attack Tommy by giving him a knee in the gut and gives Jason an elbow in the face.

Tommy and Jason quickly recovers and goes back to attack Raditz.

I know he's strong but still Jason said.

What's this a power level of 957 no it's 3 individuals Raditz said as Goku and Piccolo arrived with Kim on Nimbus.

Kim Tommy said.

You really think 5 of you is going to make a difference Raditz said.

Both Goku and Piccolo took off their weighted clothes.

Raditz scans Goku and Piccolo new power level.

_Goku Light, Power Level 410._

_Piccolo, Power Level 400._

So you get a bit stronger by taking off the weighted clothes off Raditz gloated. It's not going to make a bit of difference.

My turn Kim said as she took off her weights on her legs.

_Kimberly Ann Hart, Power Level 324._

Big deal Raditz said.

I'm not done Kim said as she grabs her morpher. Pterodactyl.

Like Jason and Tommy, Kim too transformed into a power ranger but the Pink Mighty Morphin power ranger.

_Kimberly Ann Hart, Power Level 390._

Now let's party Raditz laughed.

Tommy and Jason went first but Raditz easily pushed them aside like they are nothing.

He's tough Tommy said as he held his gut.

I know but we can't let him win Jason said as he too held his gut.

Kim went in and Kicks Raditz but he side steps her and kicks her in the ribs on the side and tosses forwards.

Tommy let use Red & White Combo Jason suggested.

First tommy goes in and punches Raditz but goes to hit Tommy but from above Jason comes in and hits Raditz with his left leg coming straight down but Raditz was able to move 2 degrees making Jason miss head and destroys the corner of his armor of the left side. As Raditz Forgot about Tommy, Tommy goes in for a two hit combo but like Jason hit missed Raditz head and destroys the right side of Raditz armor.

Raditz then hit both Tommy and Jason so hard in the gut that they were taking out for a while.

The rest of the fight goes just like in the show.


End file.
